It started during the storm
by nsainnocentgirl
Summary: Simon meets a girl and falls in love with her but what will the rest of the family think about her? And what happens when Simon finds out that there's more to her then meets the eye!
1. The start

Chloe couldn't believe it. Her car would choose to get a flat in a thunderstorm! Luck going her way as normal.  
  
She got out the car and went to the back to get the spare wheel out only to remember she had lots of things on top of it. It took her quite a while to move the stuff into the car all the while the rain was getting heavier and heavier.  
  
When she was finally done she started to try to get the wheel off. But for all her trying she couldn't get it to budge one bit. Soaked right through she looked round at the area she had stopped in. It seemed like a nice neighbourhood and she had stopped right in front of a house so she decided to go and ring the doorbell and see if she could get any help.  
  
Suddenly Chloe felt slightly nervous walking up the path to the house, she got the feeling the people who lived in the house weren't used to wet strangers knocking on their doors on Friday nights. That was if anyone was in, there weren't any cars on the drive and it was Friday evening, most people would be out.  
  
  
  
* Simon couldn't believe it, not only was he the probably the only sixteen year old who was dateless that Friday night he was also the only one in his family that wasn't going out. Matt was out with his girlfriend of the moment, Mary was out with Robbie, Lucy had gone out with some guy from her school and Ruthie was at her friends birthday party (who just happened to be a boy). To rub salt in the wounds Sam and David had been taken to a friend's house for a play 'date' and his parents had gone out for a meal.  
  
He was settling down to watch re-runs of old shows when there was a knock on the door. He begrudgingly got up and walked to the front door.  
  
  
  
* Chloe looked down at her soaking wet blouse and wet jeans and wondered how much of a bad impression she was going to make on these people. She rang out her blouse a bit (although it didn't really help) and readjusted her already low-slung jeans as the weight was pulling them down a bit more then she wanted.  
  
Chloe knocked and waited patiently and hopefully for an answer.  
  
After what felt like an eternity a face appeared from behind the curtain on the door. And not any face but the face of what looked like a cute boy around her age. Chloe smiled to herself until she remembered what she must look like.  
  
  
  
* Simon reached the door after walking as slow as possible as he thought it was Lucy forgetting her keys again and he didn't really want to have to see her making out with her boyfriend on the front step.  
  
When Simon looked out the window in the door to check if it was in fact Lucy he was surprised to see a very attractive wet girl of about his age standing outside. She had low-slung jeans on and a wet blouse that accentuated her feminine curves. Her wet hair was sticking to her face.  
  
He quickly opened the door to the girl and beckoned her in out the rain.  
  
  
  
* The door opened and sure enough the guy was as cute as Chloe had thought he was. He asked her in out of the rain and Chloe was more then happy to accept.  
  
Once through the door Chloe realised that coming in was a bad idea as she was now making a puddle on the floor from the water dripping off her.  
  
After about a minute's silence Chloe realised that she should introduce herself and explain why she had knocked at the door.  
  
"Hi. My names Chloe Jones and I am ever so sorry but my car got a flat just outside and I can't get the wheel off."  
  
  
  
* Simon only realised he was staring at the girl when she spoke. It took him a while to register that she was looking for him to introduce himself and hopefully provide assistance.  
  
"Well I am Simon Camden and even under such unfortunate circumstances it is a pleasure to meet you. Now with that flat you have it is probably best that we wait until the storm has passed to deal with it. That is if you don't mind staying in here with me for a while?"  
  
  
  
* In any other circumstance Chloe would have declined the offer and phoned a breakdown service but she felt at ease with Simon and found herself accepting the offer.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me, I am wet enough as it is! And unfortunately I seem to be making your house wet as well. Sorry. Is there anywhere I can dry myself off a bit?"  
  
  
  
* Simon found himself leading Chloe to the bathroom and found her some of his clothes to put on.  
  
He stood outside the bathroom thinking about what had just happened. There was a gorgeous girl in the bathroom; it wasn't exactly how he had expected the night to go!  
  
The only problem would be if his parents came back to find him alone with this girl.  
  
  
  
* As Chloe put on the dry clothes she thought about the guy she had just met. Not only was he cute and sexy looking but also incredibly kind, maybe luck was on her side after all.  
  
Chloe walked out of the bathroom and found Simon standing outside waiting for her. She asked him where she should put her clothes and he showed her to the laundry room.  
  
Once Chloe's stuff was set out to dry Simon made them some hot chocolate and they sat on the couch and talked.  
  
  
  
* Simon had always believed in love at first sight, but never felt it, until now. As the beautiful girl in front of him talked he found his heart aching for her. It was all he could do to stop himself from kissing her.  
  
Suddenly after talking non-stop for over an hour Simon couldn't control his urge any longer and lent in to kiss her. Soon they were locked in a passionate embrace.  
  
That was until the door opened and Annie and Eric walked in. 


	2. Carrying on

"Simon!"  
  
"Hi Mum, Dad"  
  
"I thought you said you had no plans for tonight."  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"And yet we walk in to find you kissing some girl on our sofa"  
  
Simon and Chloe get up  
  
"Who is wearing your clothes!"  
  
Simon didn't know how to explain the situation and frankly didn't want to, he didn't care what his parents thought they could come to their own conclusions.  
  
"If this is a problem then we can go up to my room, in fact that is a much better idea come on Chloe lets go."  
  
"Don't even think about it young man!" Eric told his son sternly.  
  
"What's your problem Dad we were only making out!"  
  
"Yeah but we all know where it leads."  
  
"Well wherever it was leading its not now is it because you interrupted."  
  
"Oh I am so sorry Simon shall we leave so that you can carry on what you were doing on the couch with a complete stranger."  
  
"She's not a stranger Dad her names Chloe and her car broke down outside. I was helping change the tire."  
  
"Well then your dumber then I though because what you were doing has nothing to do with cars!"  
  
"It was raining we were waiting till it stopped to go change it."  
  
"And you changed her clothes as practise for the tire?! Well its stopped raining now you can go and change it."  
  
Simon and Chloe went outside and changed the tire. After doing so they sat in the back seat of the car and made out some more. Simon couldn't believe what he was doing if his parents saw he was bound to be in even more trouble but he couldn't resist the urges he was having.  
  
Soon Simon found himself taking Chloe's top off, he was so caught up in it all that he forgot that his parents were waiting for him to go back indoors so that they could lecture him more.  
  
After a while Chloe pulled away from Simon.  
  
"I know half the fun in what we are doing is the fact that your parents could walk out here at any moment but why don't we go somewhere more private?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea!" "Alright let's go!"  
  
Chloe put her top back on and her and Simon got out the back seats and into the driver's and passengers seats.  
  
"Where are we going?" Simon asked  
  
"My apartment its about five minutes away." 


End file.
